Semiconductor device manufacturers are constantly striving to increase the performance of their products, while decreasing their cost of manufacture. A cost intensive area in the manufacture of semiconductor device packages is packaging the semiconductor chip and/or other electronic components. Thus, semiconductor device packages providing for high performance and reliability, superior heat dissipation properties and optimum use of space are desirable. Further, packaging methods providing for compact design, high thermal robustness and improved reliability are desirable.